


Trending

by lalalandland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalandland/pseuds/lalalandland
Summary: Bucky 随意地发短信给Steve说她怀孕了。而那时Steve正在开会。和局长、几个参议员、也许还有一些记者一块。不用说，Steve让自己尴尬了。





	Trending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Osidiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osidiano/gifts).
  * A translation of [Trending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226436) by [Osidiano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osidiano/pseuds/Osidiano). 



_**“你的超级老二（superdick）治好了我的不孕不育，我怀孕了。”** _

Steve把信息读了两遍，有点梗住了。会议期间，他的手机震动，他很小心地拿出手机查看，但没有很好地掩饰自己的震惊。在连续四天早上醒来呕吐后，Bucky去看了医生，他们都很担心这是连续一年受控于九头蛇造成的。暗地里，Steve一直在恐慌：也许是她的超级士兵血清让她生病了; 也许时血清一直不稳定只是从来没有人注意到，因为她一直被冻在冷冻仓里。他一直在等待一些可怕的事情发生，一些需要他们面对的新的痛苦和危机。他从没有想过是这个。

"嘿，你还好吗，队长？"Tony低声问道。他把一只手放在麦克风上，另一只手搭在Steve的肩膀上。但Steve只是甩开了他。Steve已经按下了手机的呼叫按钮，他坐在椅子上往后挪了挪，把胳膊肘放在膝盖上，垂着头。他头晕脑涨，十分肯定无论有没有血清自己都快要哮喘发作了。

是的，也许现在打电话不是最好时机，但Steve并没有想到房间里坐在他面前的媒体记者、坐在Tony旁边的局长，或者坐在他右边的Natasha。Steve只是在想着Bucky，以及他们从不费心使用保护措施，因为九头蛇已经尽其所能确保他们的资产不会因怀孕而失去战斗力。他想起早上抚摸Bucky的头发，在她起身时抚摸她的背，想着他怎么没把事情搞清楚。

Bucky在第二声铃响之后接起电话，但在她来得及说什么之前，Steve就开始说话了。他试图压低自己的声音，因为世界上没有什么演讲课程能让他在真的生气且为她感到害怕和紧张时掩饰他的布鲁克林口音，至少他还记得不想麦克风接收到。

"如果你是在和我开玩笑，杰米（Jamie）·巴恩斯，我就再也不跟你说话了。"

她停顿了一下，但很快回答说:"我没有。"

"那……"他感受到一种混杂着各种其他情绪的解脱。他用手擦了擦脸，深呼吸道：“那很好，那太好了。Bucky，我太高兴了，我一直都想要这个，你知道的。"

"你听起来很疯狂。"

"哦，该死的，Buck，那是因为你完全不明白。你不会发短信告诉一个男人他要当爸爸了，即使你不得不这样做，你也不应该把你的开场白变成一个他妈的'超级老二'的笑话!"

房间里突然一片寂静，Steve从脚下的地毯抬起头，看到目瞪口呆的记者们。在他旁边，Tony紧紧地抓着他的肩膀，努力不笑出声来。Natasha拿出自己的手机看了看。Steve尴尬得满脸通红，那红色从发际线一直延伸到衬衫领子。他永远不会知道这件事的结局。

"……你还在开会，是不是？"Bucky说，她听起来很得意，如果Steve不是那么爱她，他可能要骂她了，"你们在现场直播是不是?"

“哦，快看。‘超级老二’上了推特热搜。”Natasha说。她的声音平淡无奇，但嘴角向上翘起。


End file.
